Wooing is Jim's Superpower
by Lexiconiful
Summary: Part 3 of the date series. The crew come back to find that Karen's gone. Jim and Pam meet up again for the first time since Friday's date. Desks and dynamics change as they adjust to life sans Ryan and Karen.
1. Chapter 1

On Monday morning Jim got out of his car and smiled when he saw that Pam's was the only other one in the lot. He was walking towards the entrance when his phone rang. He smiled widely when he saw the number.

"Geez, Pam." he answered before she could speak. "Calling me at this hour!" He chuckled. "And you said Iwas calling too much?"

Pam had been at her parents all weekend and it had driven him nuts. He'd compensated by texting her or calling her about anything that had entered his head that he wanted to share with her. Suddenly though, it had seemed as though everything he saw made him want to tell her about it. He'd even snapped a picture of a bunch of flowers and sent it along with a corny text. She'd shortly replied back with a simple, 'cheap bastard', making him laugh.

"You're not going to believe this." Pam told him. "Karen's gone." She stared at the empty desk. It was the oddest dream-come-true she'd ever gotten.

"Huh?" Jim said. She could hear the elevator pinging as he pressed buttons.

"Karen's gone." She repeated. "Her desk's completely empty, I kid you not." She closed her phone as Jim entered behind her.

"Oh man." He said quietly.

They looked at each other for a moment, each of them wondering slightly how they were supposed to react…especially in front of each other.

Pam's reaction was one of slightly guilty elation. Despite Jim's actions and assurances, she had been naturally uneasy with having a beautiful rival, even an ex-rival, anywhere near Jim. She didn't hate Karen, or even dislike her. Looking up at Jim, she empathized with Karen for any sense of heartbreak at the loss of him. She'd been there. She glanced away. But she'd stayed and she was still glad she was gone.

Jim's feelings were mixed, but mainly relieved. He was happy he'd hurt her, but this was part of dating. He watched Pam go around to her desk to check her messages.

At least until you found what you were looking for.

Pam had just put the phone up to her ear when Jim touched her arm. He took the phone from her hand and set it back in the cradle, all the while holding her eyes with his. He paused for a brief second to listen for the sounds of anyone coming in, but heard nothing. She had gone completely still, looking up at him with large eyes. He touched her chin with his thumb as he leaned down.

He brushed his lips over hers lightly, back and forth, before settling on hers in a kiss as sweet and refreshing as anyone in love might wish. His lips sipped from hers for a few seconds before he straightened back up. Her eyes blinked slowly back open to look at him. "Good morning." He said softly, his voice both happy and quietly intimate.

She smiled back, the same happy smile. "Good morning."

Jim started to lean back down when he heard the car door closing in the lot. He leaned back with a sigh and started back to his desk. "So," he asked with a smile. "Did you miss me?"

"Ha!" Pam said as she regained her equilibrium from Jim's 'good morning'. "Would that be before or after the hourly phone calls and messages? Oh, and Jim," she said helpfully, "Great first impression on my Dad, by the way. I believe the phrase, 'pain in the ass', was muttered several times in association with your name - especially at dinner time."

"Yeah, but you answered it each time, didn't you?" He said and then just smiled at her, which made her miss the beginning of the voicemail from corporate. She had to start over and keep her eyes resolutely on the phone.

Oscar walked in. "Wow! Where's Karen?


	2. Musical Desks

The news from corporate had gotten passed around by the time the workday got rolling; Karen had called Dave Wallace and asked for a transfer. There had been an immediate opening for a managerial position in upstate New York available, and since Dave had just interviewed her - she was hired on the spot.

Pam was getting a wicked sort of amusement from her bird's-eye view, watching Jim squirm and his neck turn red as various co-workers would offer their sympathies with sympathetic head-nods or shoulder pats. She'd catch him giving her a quick, nervous peek afterwards, as though worried about her reaction. She shook her head as the next pat from Kevin had him peeking over again. She didn't meet his gaze, but continued sipping her tea. Moron, she thought with tender humor.

Michael was in a somber mood. He'd instructed Pam to tell all callers (especially any 'girl' callers) that he was unavailable. Whenever the phone rang, he'd wave his hands frantically to get her attention and then pantomime that he wasn't here. His worries were well-founded, she noticed. By the end of the day Pam counted that Jan had called thirteen times.

Around 10am, Andy had strutted over to Karen's vacated desk and placed a mug labeled, 'Cornell Alumni', dramatically on the surface. "I claim this desk in the name of Andy." He intoned. He then playfully tried to shoulder-punch Phyllis, who dodged. "All salesmen together at last in Salesmenville right? All for one and one for all, man!" He made gun noises as he pointed finger-pistols at Jim, who just looked up with raised eyebrows.

Andy became immediately contrite and put up his hands, backing away, "Whoa. Sorry, Big Tuna! Still too fresh a loss, right?" He picked the mug back up and raised his voice once again. "I unclaim this…" He stopped as Jim raised a hand.

"No, Andy, it's alright." He waived for him to put the mug back down. "You're right, all the sales people should be together." He returned Stanley and Phyllis' cold stares with a shrug.

Michael came out of his office as Andy began carting his stuff over. "Yeah. That's a good idea, guys. A little comradery right now, right? In fact," He waived his hand at Ryan's empty desk. "Let's get rid of this thing! Big eyesore, sittin' here all emptyPam!" He spun and pointed at her, snapping his fingers as she stared at him. "Call Darryl and have him take this away." He made a dramatic sweep with his arm.

"Actually Michael…"Jim raised a finger. "I'll take that desk again." He could feel Pam looking at him, but he couldn't see her…which was the point. "I've kind of missed the good ole days of hearing you work in your office behind me."

Michael nodded, seeing the inherent wisdom in this. "Yes. The good ole days. Good idea, Jim. Pam!" He said again, turning to go back into his office, "Make it so!"


	3. Woo Hoo

Jim didn't look at Pam at all as he shifted his stuff the foot to the left, which she noted. When he was done he sat in his 'new' chair with an audible sigh. He slowly turned to the right towards reception. Pam was looking at him with a grin that she was trying (unsuccessfully he noted) to quell. He gave her his own slow grin and a little nod 'hello'. She gave back the same then looked away to her screen with a little shake of her head, still smiling.

He checked behind him; Michael was playing with some of his toys. He pulled up the chat service. He typed in his message and watched Pam's head turn as it popped onto her screen.

_jhalpert_: Hey good friend Beesley. Did I tell you about the awesome girl I'm dating?

He saw her hold back a laugh before she started to type.

_pbeesley_: Why no, good friend Jim! Do tell.

_jhalpert_: She's reeeal purdy.

He heard the muffled giggle. He looked over. She was blushing and the smile she was trying to hide behind her hand was a mile wide.

_pbeesley_: Aww, Hick Jim, have you been taken in by a pretty face? Does she talk good, too?

_jhalpert_: Yeeeah…but she's kind of a smartass. I like it ;-)

_pbeesley_: Lucky You : P

_jhalpert_: You aren't kidding. Her hair's really pretty too, especially when it's backlit by moonlight or florescent lighting.

He saw her smile and touch the ends of her hair. She glanced over at him before she started to type.

_pbeesley_: You know, I think I know this girl. She might have mentioned you once or twice, but she never mentioned the 'smooth talker' thing.

_jhalpert_: Well…what did she mention, pray tell?

_pbeesley_: That you had great taste in restaurants but that she thinks your hair looks funny.

A little laugh escaped her as she watched him brush a hand over the lost locks on the back of his head.

_jhalpert_: Gotcha. Dork hair. You know…she has the greatest laugh – 2 actually. I love it when she tries to hold it in and accidentally snorts.

_pbeesley_: Right cause guys love. It's actually an effective mating call.

She looked over at him and rolled her eyes. He gave her a mock-glare.

_jhalpert_: Are you dissin' my lady? Because I happen to love that snort. I might start calling her my 'little piggy'.

_pbeesley_: Your lady!? Big talk for a guy who's been on, count 'em, 2 dates, mister.

_jhalpert_: It's called 'claim staking' Pam, and anyway, it's between her and me. Butt out.

He heard her snort and had to cover his mouth with his hand to still the chuckle.

_pbeesley_: What's the 2nd one?

_jhalpert_: What one?

_pbeesley_: The second laugh.

_jhalpert_: When she finds something funny and she's trying to laugh quietly, she'll scrunch up her shoulders and make this little 'oh' with her mouth as she laughs. It's sooo adorable. Every time I see it I just want to kiss her. Have for years.

Pam looked up at him. He just gave her a warm look and a small nod.

_pbeesley_: She told me some stuff about you, you know.

_jhalpert_: Deets please.

_pbeesley_: Well, she says you're really funny and that you think up the best pranks she's ever heard of. She's never laughed so much on her life as she does when she's with you. Ooo! Especially this past Friday.

She watched him smile with pleasure as he shot her glance.

_jhalpert_: She's no slouch in the laughs department herself. More.

_pbeesley_: Oh yeah, and you're totally humble and self-effacing…but she did say you're a good kisser.

She saw him lean back as he covered a smile with his hand again. He leaned in again to type.

_jhalpert_: Gotta give her points there too. She tasted like peppermint, despite the pizza we'd been eating – go figure. I'm pretty sure there was a 5 minute period there on Friday where I forgot my own name. But she hasn't seen anything yet. She has yet to meet Wooing Jim.

_pbeesley_: Wooing Jim? Is that, like, a superhero alias or your mutant name?

_jhalpert_: Yes. Yes it is. Wooing is my superpower.

_pbeesley_: Woo Hoo; 

_jhalpert_: Laugh all you want, but once she's exposed to my power of woo, she'll never look back. She'll be ruined for other men.

Pam had to suppress the urge both to laugh hysterically and the one that made her want to go climb in his lap and cover his face in kisses.

"What are you doing?" Dwight's sudden question had them both jerking up straight in their chairs.

"What are you doing?" He asked back calmly.

"Uh, working, duh. Which is more than I can say for you." Dwight said snottily. "You know what I think?" He asked, nodding his head knowingly.

Jim folded his arms on his desk. "No, but I would sacrifice a small animal to be given the power to do so." Jim replied.

Dwight went on, "I think you're emailing your little girlfriend." He started fake-crying. "Boo hoo! Come back. I'm a loser without a girlfriend."

Jim leaned forward. "I'm sorry Dwight," He made as though looking for clarification, "So, you're saying that someone's a loser if they don't have a girlfriend? Well," He sighed. "Now that we're in the same boat, I'll make us some bumper stickers…maybe some hats."

Dwight scoffed. "I'm not a loser."

"Oh!" Jim feigned surprise. "So, you have a girlfriend." He looked at Dwight expectantly and saw him glance over at Angela, who had her eyes peeked over her cubicle.

"N-no! I don't have a girlfriend." Dwight said quickly, turning back to his PC. He began to type busily. "Never mind." He said in all seriousness now. "This isn't appropriate work conversation."

Jim smirked as he brought the chat back up. He had a new message.

_pbeesley_: Hey, loser.

_jhalpert_: So, I have no girlfriend?

_pbeesley_: I'm sorry, what!? 2 dates does not a girlfriend make.

He started to type when another message popped up.

_pbeesley_: I'll only be accepting messages from 'Wooing Jim' now, thank you.

He looked over at her and grinned when she just flipped her hair, ignoring him.

He flexed his fingers and began to type.


	4. Sweet Nothings

Jim had a few minutes to type, like 'how the motions of her answering the phone were like angels dancing', or how 'her use of Helvetica could inspire armies', when Michael once again immerged from his office. Jim had to minimize the chat as Michael stood behind him and place a hand on his shoulder.

Everyone looked up as Michael began to enthusiastically extol the virtues of those that respected an organization and the people enough to basically…stay. He began to move around as his inspirational speech demanded more movement. As soon as he passed Dwight, Jim brought the chat back up.

_jhalpert_: a.k.a. – wooer: This might get tight, _cherie_. I might be reduced to sending you sweet nothings.

_pbeesley_: aka – wooee: Oooh, French!

Pam straightened up, minimizing fast, as Michael stood behind her to praise to everyone her _years _of loyal service. Jim typed fast.

Michael moved away back towards Jim and Pam opened the message.

_jhalpert_: a.k.a. – wooer: _M&M's_

She looked up at Jim and gave him a 'come on' look.

Michael moved back towards his office, confident of his audiences' fervor. Jim typed his response.

_jhalpert_: a.k.a. – wooer: What? They're sweet and they have no nutritional value. Oops, he's coming out again. _Milky Way_.

-

Despite his lame (but cute, she admitted) 'sweet nothings', Pam had to give him points. If his definition of 'woo' was to make her think of him every second and forget work – then the man was a master.

In the past two hours, he'd sent her two ecards. The first was when a flurry of phone calls had kept her busy for nearly twenty-minutes. It had a picture of a big-eyed dog looking longingly out a window. The message said:

'_Long Time, no you…',_

he'd written,

'_I miss you, Pam____. Sooo far away. Come back!_'.

It had made her snort with laughter and then have to apologize to the caller as they had to repeat their message. She glanced over at him but he never looked up, just kept smiling at his screen. The second was right before lunch. The cover was red with a simple flower outline and said:

'_We kiss and the world disappears'_

Her hand shook slightly as she clicked to open it. Inside he'd written:

'_It does, you know. Everytime. Have lunch with me.'_

She looked up this time and her toes curled as he gave her a long, intimate look followed by a slow smile.

Pam noticed a few heads turn their way as they headed towards the door to go to lunch. "Look dejected," she whispered. He hung his head and she made a comforting face, patting his arm as they left.

After the diner waitress had brought their food, Jim had produced a notebook from his satchel bag. "So, I've made a few lists," he told her seriously, though with a small smile. "I have here a list of endearments or nicknames, ready for your listening delight and approval."

He'd just read the first three.

"Uh-uh. No way." Pam said firmly. She took a sip of her coke as she shook her head. "You didn't go to the same charm school as Andy, did you?"

He put down the notebook as he picked up a fry. "Oh, come on. It's my favorite," he pleaded.

"This is your list?" She made a grab for it and missed. "'Sweet Toes'? 'Peesley Pie'? 'Sugarbooger'? These are _not_ my idea of 'sweet talk', Halpert. Your powers must be waning." She ended the last with an escaped laugh that she quickly replaced with a stern look.

"Fine." He shrugged and got out a pen. "I'll just cross these out. 'Sweetheart's' gone, then."

Pam put up a hand as he went to cross it out. "Back up." She leaned forward and put her chin in her hand. She waived towards the notebook for him to continue. "I'm listening."

He'd spent some time on this, apparently. Some she knew he'd looked up on the net or gotten off of what sounded like Asian websites – like 'O' pearl of the moon' or 'heaven's flower'. Most of them had her shaking her head at him even as she laughed, but he was sneaky. Every now and again, especially after a few choice ridiculous phrases, he'd give her an intense look and say in a completely heartfelt voice, 'my heart's desire', or 'my reason for being'. Moments like these would make her lose her breath as she got sucked into his eyes and his spell…before it was broken once again by laughter as he'd throw in a 'jewel of Scranton'.

At one point near the end of the meal and the list, he reached across the table to take her hand and turn it over, palm up. They both watched as he ran his thumb slowly across the lines of her palm. He did the same for each finger, slowly caressing each until her breath started to catch. "Soon, I hope I can just call you '_mine_'." He said softly as he looked up from their hands, his tilting as his eyes roamed over her face.

Pam's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Her brain had melted.

She was jarred out of her revelry when Jim quickly moved her hand on top of his, reversing their positions. "Quick, pat my hand and look sad." he whispered.

She did so immediately and looked around. Sure enough, there was Kevin at the take-out counter, picking up his order and staring over at them.

They sat back as Kevin left and eyed each other. "So what do we tell them?" Jim asked with a shrug.

"Um, nothing." Pam said in a 'duh' tone of voice. "We've seen how _well _everyone handles this kind of thing." She shook her head. "Pass."

Jim smiled at her as he drummed his fingers on his chin as though in thought. "That will make this harder you know."

She looked him in the eye and shrugged. "Not any harder than it has been." He nodded in agreement, understanding her completely.

Jim paid the bill and they began the short walk back to the office, conscious of the bird's-eye-view which was available from the office windows. Jim stuck his hands in his pockets to keep from grabbing hers. He watched the sidewalk in what would look like a pose of glumness. "You know what would be great?" he asked.

She glanced over. "What?"

"If you would grace me with your presence tomorrow night for dinner." He said, still looking at the sidewalk.

"She bit her lip to keep from looking too happy as they entered the office lot. "On a work night?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes as he looked at her. "Five out of seven are 'work nights', Beesley." Man, she thought, the way he said her name was her favorite endearment. He followed her into the elevator. "I'm not following that kind of schedule with you. You might slip away."

The elevator doors closed with a chime and Pam suddenly found her back against the wall, but Jim only grabbed her hands. He raised each to his lips for a hard, hot, kiss to the palms as he stared into her eyes. "Well?" He whispered as he gave her palm another kiss. "Dinner tomorrow?"

Her eyes closed as he leaned his head down. "Okay," she said faintly, waiting for his lips to cover hers. But they didn't. Instead, he pressed her back against the wall with his large, warm frame as he placed a slow, tender kiss at the very corner of her mouth, He quickly stepped away as the door opened to their floor. He held it open, as it took her more than one try to push off the wall.

"Did you know," he whispered as they walked slowly towards Dunder Miflin's door. "That when I kiss you _full_on the lips, they turn the most beautiful shade of pink?" She shook her head slowly, still recovering, as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks, Pam." Jim said in a thankful, but melancholy, voice that everyone could hear. "That helped a lot."

She nodded, playing along as she went back to her desk. "Any time, Jim." She then spent the next five minutes staring at her monitor until she remembered what it was for.


	5. It's All in the Words

Jim realized he was going to have to watch it…rather than watch her. A man who'd just been (apparently) dumped and left shouldn't be giddily happy. But it was so hard, he thought as he stopped his head from moving at the sound of her voice.

Today had been an amazing blend of their old relationship and their blossoming romance. The combination of their mutual teasing, their flirting (on his part, God! All she had to do was look at him), and their stolen kisses had all of his senses and every particle of his awareness centered on her. It had been hard enough when she was oblivious. Now that she was reciprocating, he looked around at his desk and didn't recognize one thing; work was probably going to suffer. He hoped none of his clients had said anything important today, because there was only one project on his mind: making Pam look at him with that look of surprise, pleasure, and burgeoning awareness.

He smiled to himself as he thought of her reaction to his last IM.

_jhalpert_: (think French accent, Pam) You remind me of springtime; everything sweet, pretty, and smelling fabulous.

_pbeesley_: (think a sarcastic accent, Jim) Of course it doesn't have anything to do with it actually being springtime and there being flowers everywhere.

_jhalpert_: In the office!? I think not! Not unless you think Dwight has some stuck in his shoes. Wait. That's not flowers…ewww. Nope, it's definitely you.

She'd laughed at all his silly and whimsical compliments, but he'd meant every one.

She was sweet when she comforted a sobbing Kelly in the break room after she'd seen his vacated desk. She'd rolled her eyes to him behind Kelly's back, true, but she'd still sat there for 20 minutes till Kelly'd pulled herself together. (He noticed no one offered her any sympathy over her break-up. They were probably afraid it would set her off again.) She was smart enough to keep the admin part of the office going despite Michael's. She could talk circles around Andy and she was the best secret co-nemesis that Dwight never knew he had.

She was stronger than anyone her knew, too. Even though it was what he had dreamed of and wished for, he couldn't even imagine how hard it had been to break off an engagement to someone you'd been with for over ten years.

He thought of Roy for a moment. He'd never hated him. Even when he'd attacked him, he absolutely understood where he'd been coming from. Wishing someone didn't exist or to disappear down a deep well didn't equal hate, he rationalized.

He'd quite simply envied him.

He'd envied him Pam; the one Roy got to be with every night and every day. Even now, he envied those years that he knew her and he hadn't. But Jim had always known the truth. Roy had never known her, appreciated her, valued her…even loved her as much as he had.

He sent off another itune that he'd 'gifted her'. There was even a spot you could write a message. He'd already sent her a few earlier.

From Jim:

To Pam:

Click to download.

**Sheryl Crow****: Always on Your Side**

**Message**: Because you apparently need the help walking.

From Jim:

To Pam:

**Bryan Adams****: Everything I Do (I Do it For You) **

**Message**You know…at least for the last seven hours. Zero work productivity today, I kid you not.

From Jim:

To Pam:

**Glenn Miller****: Moonlight Becomes you**

**Message**Too true, too true.

He watched as she clicked the download features and plugged in her earbuds to the speakers. She hid her smile behind some files as she listened. He watched her open the new file.

From Jim:

To Pam:

**Colin Hay****: Waiting For My Real Life to Begin**

**Message**: A.K.A. – Before I met you (and four years after that.)

From Pam:

To Jim:

**Colin Ha****y: I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You**

**Message**: A.K.A. – After you left.

He rubbed his chest as he looked over at her. She had a hand pressed to her mouth and the earbuds were still in as she watched the monitor.

From Jim:

To Pam:

**Rihanna: P.S. (Still Not Over You)**

**Message**: A.K.A. – While I was gone.

From Pam:

To Jim:

**Guided By Voices****: Hold On Hope**

**Message**: A.K.A. – Ditto

From Jim:

To Pam:

**Jon McLaughlin****: Human**

**Message**: A.K.A. – Why I was an ass for so long.

From Pam:

To Jim:

**Handel****: Hallelujah Chorus**

**Message**A.K.A. – When you came back.

From Jim:

To Pam:

**The Monkees****: I'd Go the Whole Wide World**

**Message**: …'just to find her' – Oh wait, she was standing in front of me at the beach, duh.

She closed her eyes tight to see if it would stem the tears she could feel coming. She brought her head up sharply and took a deep breath.

From Pam:

To Jim:

**Glenn Miller****: You Stepped Out Of A Dream**

**Message** A.K.A. – You - this past Thursday.

From Jim:

To Pam:

**Linda Ronstadt**: **Feels Like Home**

**Message**Being Near You.

He nearly jumped out of his chair when she bolted out of hers, head down, and headed towards the ladies room. Oh crap, he thought as he gripped the arms of his chair as he watched her go.

"Sit down, Jim." Dwight said authoritatively. "Pam gets a little emotional this time of the month." He nodded sagely as though burdened with experience. Jim just stared at him and Dwight sighed, shaking his head. "Someday…someday Jim…you'll understand women."


	6. Drinks and Naked Men

Jim watched Pam come back to her desk a few minutes later, her eyes and her nose a little red. As their eyes met, she gave a little nod to show she was okay. He started to get up, but she made a slight warning motion with her hand indicating he was to stay put.

A phone call kept him busy for the next several minutes. When he wrapped it up, he had a new message.

_pbeesley_: I'm okay. Happy tears only. But now I'd like "Jim" Jim to come back. "Wooing" Jim's powers are just too powerful for the confines of the office…it'll have to wait until after work;)

He looked over at her with a small smile and typed:

_jhalpert_: Who's this other man you speak of? "Wooing" Jim, you say? Never heard of him. If you tell me who made you cry I can punch them for you…or send Dwight with some pepper spray.

_pbeesley_: Shut it.

jhalpert: Shutting. Wanna get a drink after work?

pbeesley: Okay… you owe me a drink for making me cry;-(

They sat across from each other at Poor Richard's in the booth Jim had snagged when they came in. Jim sipped his Bud Lite and Pam fiddled with the label on her Smirnoff Ice as they talked about nothing and everything. They each could only have one as they were both driving and Pam had a class later, but they tried to make them last as long as they could.

They were getting there, Jim thought as he listened to her talk about her art class and her projects. They were getting their friendship back along with all the romance.

"So, no naked women, then?" He asked, feigning disappointment as he took another sip.

"No, no, naked men. Old naked, skinny, saggy, men with liver spots." She shuddered along with him as she thought of her upcoming class. "After what happened with that college student model and the bored housewife in my class over the winter…," she sighed dramatically, as though remembering him, "I don't think they're taking any chances."

"Sorry," he said unapologetically, pointing a pretzel at her. "I think I'm with them on that one. Can I see your stuff?" He threw in suddenly. He lost his smile as he watched her immediately grow nervous. He reached over and stopped the hand unfastening the label, letting go as her eyes meet his once again. "I am sorry about your art show, Pam. I'm really sorry I missed it. Karen made plans that night." He smiled a little and started picking at his own label. "I found out later she did it on purpose because she'd learned how I felt about you."

She nodded, forgiving him and letting go of the hurt. He'd told her about what he'd told Karen at Oscar's party during dinner last week. "It's okay. I understand," and she did. "Competition sucks." she said, making them both laugh.

"So, can I see it?" He asked again.

"Eh," She said, smiling slightly and giving him a doubtful look, "I don't know. This is art with a capitol 'A'. Gallery viewing has to be earned."

"Earned, huh?" He chewed on his lip as he looked at her suspiciously. "Earned how?"

"Hmm." She thoughtfully tapped her lip with her bottle then shrugged. "I don't know yet, but it'll come to me."

"Duly warned," he acknowledged manfully. "Now, tomorrow…" He straightened up in his seat a bit. "Can you come to my place around 7?"

"I'm a little pizza'd-out, Jim." She smiled as she teased him.

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed her hand, pulling it towards him, laying a kiss in the center of her palm as he'd done in the elevator. He smiled, a small, satisfied, smile as her eyes immediately unfocused. "No pizza." He promised softly and kissed her palm again, "No Disney." Another kiss. "Just us and a little dinner."

She didn't (couldn't actually) say anything as he put her hand back around her bottle. She immediately raised it to quench a mouth gone dry. "Seven's fine." She said raspily after she cleared her throat.

"Okay, then. I'll go settle up." He grinned at her as he got out up out of the booth. "We can't have you late." He gave her shoulder a friendly punch. "There's a naked man waiting for you!"


	7. Dad's Recipe

Jim opened the door so quickly in response to her knock that she knew he'd been waiting for her. She smiled and nearly sighed at the sight of him. His hair was every which way, which was especially adorable because she knew he only did that when he was nervous. He also had the look of someone who had gotten ready quickly; smelling of soap and dressed in jeans, he still had on a fancier shirt than (she was sure) he ever wore when he was just at home by himself.

"Hi." he said, stepping back to let her in. She returned his greeting and stepped gingerly into his apartment. She'd never been in this place of his, as he'd gotten his own apartment instead of rooming again with Mark when he'd come back to Scranton. His new place was smaller, but newer. She smiled as she glanced around. He was such a guy. There were no pictures on the walls, but his entertainment center was huge.

"Something smells great." She said truthfully. She turned around as he offered to take her purse and jacket. She handed them over and took a deep breath. He wasn't the only one with 'superpowers'. As he looked around, with both hands full, for a place to put her stuff, she stepped up close to him. When he looked down at her in surprise, she cupped his face in her hands. She went on tip-toe as he followed the urgings of her hands to lower his head. She watched his eyes slowly close even before their lips met; his face a picture of one about to savor a delicious sweet. Her own drifted shut as their lips met briefly, then parted. She kissed him softly once again before stepping away.

He opened his eyes slowly as he straightened back up, his arms still holding her stuff. She clasped her hands behind her back and rocked nervously on her toes. He still didn't move. She cleared her throat. "Thanks for the flowers this morning," she said shyly.

She'd been getting ready for work when the doorbell had rung. She'd been annoyed at the unusual interruption and then thrilled when she'd opened the door to find a delivery man bearing a vase of flowers. She'd stuttered her thanks and then brought them inside, rooting through the mass of yellow, pink, and white roses until she found the card.

The front said:

_Because._

The back had a p.s.:

_I might be out the office most of the day with sales calls. This might help you think of me. See you at 7._

_- Jim_

She'd actually hugged a vase of flowers.

"You're welcome," he said as he set her stuff down. Eyes intent, he took a purposeful step towards her that had her breath catching and her pulse jumping, before they both jumped at the loud buzz of the stove timer.

His eyes promised to hold their place as he beckoned her to follow him into the kitchen. "You have good timing. Dinner's just done."

Was that good or bad timing with the buzzer interrupting, she wondered as she followed him into the small galley kitchen that had several pots on the stove. He pulled open the stove to remove the garlic bread and set the pan on the stove. Her heart flopped in her chest a bit as she watched him bite his lip in concentration as he figured out the dials. Look at him, she thought, he was huge, towering above everything in his dinky kitchen…shirt sleeves rolled up. This time she did sigh. He was so adorable and handsome.

He stood back from the stove and rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. "Alright, that it. Now…", She was so captivated by him that his next movement caught her completely by surprise. He pivoted towards her then simply slid an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

He slowly straightened knees that had been slightly bent, bringing her to her toes and full against him as she lost her balance and had to clutch at his shoulders. His other hand pressed warm against her shoulder blades, caressing her back, before traveling up under her hair to cup the back of her head. He held her like this for a few seconds, looking in her eyes, savoring the feel of her against him and the little catch in her breath as she looked back at him in anticipation. He then lowered his head for a kiss that wasn't playful, wistful, or sweet. This kiss seared the senses and had both their hands clutching at each other as though searching for an anchor in a storm.

The hand Jim had had clutched in her hair slid around to her face, the thumb brushing along her jaw line. Pam opened her mouth at the unspoken urging and immediately saw fireworks across the back of her eyelids as Jim took full advantage. She moaned and her hand moved to wrap around his neck as she raised higher on her toes, aching to return the favor. Jim's arm left her waist to travel up her back and Pam quickly stumbled, falling backwards at the loss of support. "Whoa!" She grabbed quickly at the counter just as his hands clamped on her upper arms to steady her.

They stared at each other, panting, stunned at how fast they'd lost themselves to the kiss.

He smiled as he rubbed her arms, "So now you have a problem standing, too? You have a problem, Pam."

She laughed breathlessly even as she swatted his hands away. "_You're_ my problem." She muttered good-naturedly, absently rubbing her hand over where his larger one had held her arm.

They stood grinning at each other, inches apart, until Jim saw her eyes flicker past him to the stove. "Oh, Yeah!" He stepped back and gestured her towards the other end of the kitchen which led to the dining room. "After you."

The two rooms weren't actually separated but for a high bar counter that had hid her view of the table and would hide the diner's view of the kitchen. She grinned in delight. He had a small dining table in which he'd arranged candles, wine, and other items in an overtly romantic setting for two.

"Wow," she said softly and turned to him, touched. "We've been off work for, what, two hours? You must have worked like a fiend." She sat in the chair he'd pulled out for her.

"You're not supposed to say that." He chided her. "You're supposed to be awed by my romantic, charming skills, not ponder how hard I worked." He poured a glass of wine and handed it to her.

"Fat lot you know about women." She teased as she thanked him and took a sip. "Knowing you suffered on our behalf is endearing and sexy."

He stood back and looked at her, hands on his hips. "In that case…," he pointed back to the kitchen, "Do you know how _hard_ it is to make pasta sauce by hand!?" He pointed at his shirt as she shook her head and giggled. "I've had to change shirts twice because the stupid stuff spits at you whenever you raise the lid," he said in consternation.

She made the little 'oh' laugh that he loved so much, "My hero. Now I'm doubly impressed."

He eyed her as he fetched the pasta. "Doubly, huh? Does that mean you were impressed without all the grisly shirt-destroying details?" He passed her a plate and some bread.

"Well, let's see." She looked around. "You're a man, but your place isn't a sty. You actually _own_ pots and pans and then," she raised her hands as though in amazement, "you actually used them to cook _me_ dinner." She raised her glass in toast to him across the table. "So yeah, I was impressed."

"Your opinion on the household skills of men is appalling, Pam," he said sadly, but with a pleased smile on his face. "But you may want to hold all further opinions until you've actually tasted dinner."

She gestured at his plate. "_You're_ not eating yet."

He gestured back. "Guests first. Plus," he added reasonably, "I want to see if you live first."

She chuckled and forked up a bit. It looked great and smelled wonderful. She then moaned as the first bite confirmed what her other senses had told her. "Oh man, Jim! This is amazing!"

"Oh thank God." He blew out a truly relieved breath and then forked up his own. "I kept tasting it, but I burned my tongue with the first spoonful and couldn't tell after that." She laughed and they dug into the meal.

They sat back, relaxed and replete after the good meal, great company, and two glasses of wine.

"I must have called my Dad ten times while making this." He admitted.

That surprised her. "Your _Dad_?"

"Yeah. This is my Dad's recipe. All my life, I've always heard the story of how Dad cooked mom this meal while they were dating and how it blew her socks off." He got up and started to gather the dishes. He reached for her plate. "Mom always said that night was what pushed her over the edge and had her falling in love with him."

They both froze as what he'd just said processed.

He was afraid to meet her eyes; nervous as to what he would or wouldn't see there. He straightened up with a rush, plates in hand. "I'll put these in the sink," he said hurriedly.

Pam watched him dash into the kitchen and let out the breath that had stopped in her chest. She put her face in her hands. She didn't know what to do, what to say! Had he just been telling her a story? Had he been hinting at his real hopes?

She _did_ love him. Bone deep, soul deep, loved him.

But did he want to hear it, know it? Did he still love her? He'd just broken up with someone and while the past week had been intense, she still didn't know if he still felt the same way he had in May. She was so nervous. What should she do!?

Jim gripped the edge of the sink hard and called himself a hundred types of fool. Do you want to scare her, you idiot! Pressure her? He was worried that now she'd see it as a just a strategy.

He loved her so much.

It had never left him, the way he'd felt in May. He'd dampened it on purpose, tried to will it away when he thought she was lost to him, but it hadn't worked. He'd ignored it, but when he'd left New York on Thursday, the feelings had flooded through him, strong and true, as he made his way back to her. He really had planned on wooing her, winning her, doing what God damn normal people do when you just start dating them…which was _not_, he was sure, scare them by telling them you want them to love you.

He straightened up with a fortifying breath and made his way back into the dining room. He stopped dead when he saw her with her face in her hands. She looked like a picture of dejection so he did the next normal thing.

He panicked.

"Ah, Pam," He found himself on his knees in front of her chair, pulling her hands away from her face and alternately kissing them and patting them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Her eyes had been dry but he stopped again as her eyes filled with tears.

"You didn't?" She asked in a devastated whisper, watching him with questioning, hopeful eyes.

His heart soared even as his brain lurched at the about face.

Even on his knees, he was taller than her sitting in the chair. He kept hold of one of her hands as the other cupped her cheek. He smiled at her tenderly, "Are you saying it worked?" he teased, though in a rough voice. His own eyes stung as she rubbed her cheek against his hand.

She scooted to the edge of her chair and clasped her hands in her lap. "Will you answer a question first?" She asked quietly.

"Absolutely I will."

"Do you still love me?" Her voice broke at the last as a tear fell from her eye.

His chest tightened at the emotion in her voice. He leaned forward and caught the teardrop with his lips as it traveled down her cheek. Her breath hitched again as she fought the tears.

"Yes." He said simply, tenderly. She put her hands back over her face as she began to cry. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him. "I never stopped." He held her tighter. "I love you, Pam."

He leaned back after she mumbled something unintelligible into his shoulder. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "What was that?"

"I love you too, Jim." She said, catching her breath like a little girl. She hiccupped a laugh at his dramatic, eye-rolling 'Oh thank God!'. She threw her arms around him. "I love you so much," she sniffled into his neck.

He hugged her back and they rocked, back and forth, clinging to each other. "I wasn't kidding you know." He assured her. "Oh thank God, is right. I've been scared to death!" He nuzzled her hair then stood up and drew her out of the chair only to pull her back down onto his lap.

Pam wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. She could hear his heart pounding away, which comforted her for some reason. She raised her head and found him grinning down at her like a simpleton. He gave her a happy hug and then stole her breath and her mind with a long, slow, thorough happy kiss. One hand slid off his shoulder to land in her lap with a plop. He raised his head with a smile and another quick peck, tightening his arms about her amazingly limp person. They sat, just like that, for several minutes.

She snuggled in. "So what now?" She asked with a sigh.

"Well it _has_ to get easier after this, right? I mean we did this whole thing backwards. I fall in love, you fall in love, and _then_ we start dating?" He shook his head at the pair of them. "I think we're up to speed now."

He stood up with her in his arms and placed her back in the chair. "_Right now_ though, we're going to each cheesecake. Truly amazing cheesecake that I _handpicked_ from a bakery window," he placed a hand dramatically on his chest, "all by myself."

He acknowledged her duly impressed look with a nod. "Then _you_, as the beloved and honored guest, get to pick from one of the, count-em, _five_ chick-flicks that I picked for your viewing pleasure on my comfy couch."

She stood up, all smiles and laughter to kiss him once again. "You are _so_ whipped. It's nearly sad."

"Where," he raised a finger and his eyebrows to add, "hopefully, we'll miss most of the it because of all the necking."

"Man, I love you." She said, shaking her head at his hopeful smile. "Tell you what," she said stepping back from him, "let's eat dessert on the couch." She walked towards the living room, throwing him a look over her shoulder. "We can get some practice in before the movie."


End file.
